The present invention relates to a circuit for a line simulating device for simulating the transmission characteristics of lines carrying digital signals, such as bus lines operable in ISDN networks.
The transmission parameters of a line often must be simulated to investigate the transmission characteristics of bus lines in a system mentioned at the outset, composed of a network termination, the line, and the peripherals attached thereto. A natural simulation of the transmission characteristics of buses operated in the system, over which digital signals are transmitted, for example, is possible with the line simulation afforded by the circuit of the present invention.
The known CCITT guideline for line simulation is incomplete regarding the various designs of the lines used. This is unacceptable since various lines have very different transmission characteristics, especially at frequencies above 100 kHz, and display equivalence corresponding to the CCITT guideline only at a frequency of 96 kHz.
Therefore, there exists a need for a circuit for stimulating different line designs in a simple manner.